The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to accessibility associated with user interfaces and computer devices.
Generally, one of the primary ways that users browse, complete tasks, and purchase goods and/or services is by using computer devices to access different applications. For example, online shopping is a form of electronic commerce (e-commerce) that allows consumers to directly buy goods or services from a provider using web browsers and online applications. Specifically, users may find products and services of interest by using a computer device to access programs, such as retailer websites or shopping apps, which allow users to interact with a user interface to browse the website and/or application and purchase products and services of interest. Therefore, usability factors such as ease of use and the presence of user-friendly features associated with computer devices and user interfaces may be considered for determining whether users use and return to a website or application, purchase goods or services from the websites/applications, and/or use particular computer devices to access the websites/applications. As such, usability testing is typically employed for finding problems and improvements to devices and applications.